


The Sleeping Giant

by IdaaVidaa



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, M/M, Other, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Thor: The Dark World, Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 03:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdaaVidaa/pseuds/IdaaVidaa
Summary: - After the Civil War, Tony begins the journey on the path of recovery; along the way he picks up an odd hitchhiker.





	The Sleeping Giant

_________

Tony looks at the abandoned shield in contempt.

Goody goody Rogers has left with his best buddy mostly an hour ago. In the pursuit of imperishable friendship the good ol' Captain has doomed the Avengers, broke the Accords and most importantly ruined his trust so thoroughly and completely that there's no coming back from this shit show.

Tony pokes at his broken arc reactor, vacantly gazing at the bland whiteness of the thick snow.

Steve at least didn't murder him in cold blood; he thinks he should be thankful but it is difficult to be thankful to a man, his childhood hero and idol, who chose the Hydra assassin over him.

All things considered his reaction to the Winter Soldier after seeing what he has committed on December 16, 1991 is perfectly reasonable and sane. Steve can stuff it with his two faced lies and his backstabbing group of rogues.

This is the reason he doesn't do friends.

With the .67 percent leftover power, he was able to alert FRIDAY about his location before his metal suit has succumb to a sudden and gruesome death. Now the question remains; if the weak signal has reached its intended destination, to FRIDAY; or he has to pull his own DIY rescue plan out of his ass again or die trying. Because the odds seems to be extremely against him. Also he is having a really really bad week.

Opening the Iron Man suit manually is a pain; it's slow and tedious. But methodically he starts the attempt. The minus degree weather isn't helping either. But a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do to save himself; God only knows if anyone's gonna save him.

Cold is starting to seep inside his muscles and bones, bypassing his temperature regulable bodysuit; his ass has gone numb, no feelings there and now his hands are facing the same fate.

He still can't believe Rogers left him here in the cold after destroying his only means of transport and communication; probably left him to die from hypothermia. Maybe that was the plan all along. To finish him off with the help of natural elements so when the Captain rides into the sunset with his bff, no blame falls to them.

Keenly listening for any sound that might mean his cavalry is coming in the form of a Stark jet or maybe another empty Iron man suit, with nothing but adrenalin in his disposal Tony goes about to open his suit before it becomes his coffin.

This is why Pepper always gets mad anytime he takes an anonymous impromptu trip without telling anybody.

With the spoils of a wasted war Tony trudges through the cold land, irritated and cursing his knack for putting his faith in the wrong person yet again. With the heavy load dragging behind him in a makeshift cart, he is lagging in speed and fighting with two super soldiers would take a toll on anyone's stamina.

At least the weather hasn't turned on him yet; a snow storm now will definitely put a cramp in his already shitty day, though there is gusts of frigid wind rudely hitting his face.

Teeth chattering Tony stops to evaluate his surroundings. Nothing but snow covered expenses as far as eyes go. It's not an easy walk in knee high snow covered ground, with nothing but a hand drawn paper map and an old compass he has managed to scavenge in that creepy Hydra bunker along with the winter gear he's now wearing. Thank God for small mercies.

Going inside the bunker for supplies has to be one of the creppiest and nerve wrecking expeience in his entire life and that includes getting kiddnapped and tortured in Afganisthan; what with five super souldiers shot dead inside their cyro cells and the footage of his parent's murder still playing on a loop. Tony shudders at the memory, right hand clenching hard around the map. He has taken that video evidence with him; not really sure what to do with it.

Huffing in annoyance at his own idleness he takes out the compass, it read north-east. It shouldn't be too long now. The map said there's a hidden drop point 4.5 miles from the main Hydra base northeast, obscured by small hills and underneath that point is a secret and discreet underground hanger. He hopes there should be at least something in proper working order or else he's royally fucked.

Oh! how he misses his AIs, he's lost without them. But FRIDAY has gone offline and no more fiddling has brought her back online and the Hydra bunker was eerily void of any tools and technology, ancient or otherwise; also he hasn't wanted to poke around in there another moment he doesn't have to.

The sky is still missing any sight of his personal rescue team, namely a Stark stealth jet preferably controlled remotely by FRIDAY. The horizon is losing light by the setting sun bit by bit. He has to hurry before darkness completely falls over. He hasn't even covered one third of his destination and it's a long way to go...

"Omf... what the?.. " Needless to say he is rightly unprepared when an elevated block of ice caught his foot unexpectedly, making him face plant in the snow.

Knees twingeing in pain Tony sat up and gingerly touches his nose.

"Ow...ow...fuck ..." It doesn't seem to be broken but combined with his previous injuries the left side of his face throbs painfully with every puff.

Unfortunately the map flutters away with the wind; this is why he hates paper, no reliability whatsoever.

"Seriously...seriously...? Are you fucking kidding me!?" Tony yells at the empty sky at the unfairness of it all, blinking back tears of frustration. No matter that by his screaming and crying any wild animal can track him down and he'll become tonight's dinner and tomorrow's shit.

With gloved fists he starts to punch the snow covered ground, pouring angry helplessness and bitter disappointment behind every hit. With every blow his mood seem to worsen but God! It feels really good to finally fucking hit something.

His one sided strife was going really good and dandy until his hands hits the solid ground and something supple yields....that does not feel like soil or ice?

Hands stilling abruptly and body going rigid with alarm he slowly looks down, trying to make as little movement as possible he scoots back. A sudden boom sounds from somewhere just then, threatening his soul to leave his body.

Swallowing the sudden dryness in his mouth he reassures himself that it's probably the wind making a ruckus somewhere. Or he's probably losing it, the cold is getting to his head.

Gathering the rope of his makeshift wagon made out of a blown out parachute that he's using to drag around his disassembled metal suit and the iconic shield, like a giant horizontal polythene bag, with one last look around he tries to get up.

Something catches in his perpetual. From the disturbed snow where he has caught his legs before, a blue-ish thing is peeking out.

Flattening his mouth in curiosity he slowly reaches out. More blue comes out as he dusts the snow away. Tony stops to inspect the strange marking on what seems to be the juncture between upper arm and shoulder. Getting the snow cleared by hand is tedious work, he needs something bigger to work fast.

Scooping the snow in the shield reveals much. He has cleaned out mostly everything, just a little bit of leg is left. Tony quietly freaks out as he dugs. Sneaking swift glances at the motionless face of the blue humanoid thing, his mind races through possibilities.

This place is clearly used to be a functional Hydra facility at some point. And with the stowed super soldiers in this secret lair, it is very likely that some other questionable experiments has also gone down. Now he's not really sure what kind of depraved experiment could turn someone like this; because honestly the thing does not look, even vaguely like a human.

Torn up leather pants that's hardly covering anything, sharp black nails poking from ruined boot and nothing on the upper body, the 8 foot big blue rests un bothered by Tony's mild hysteria.

Why anyone would something like this in the open is beyond him. And how the hell he keeps finding this weird ass things, is beyond him too. Is this thing even alive? Honestly? It doesn't look it. To still and solid to be living and it has been who knows how long since the body has been half assedly disposed here.

If Hydra has unintentionally made a real life Avatar Tony's gonna flip his shit.

Accidentally touching one clawed hand with his results in an intense burning sensation. Tony hisses in pain and hurriedly removes his gloves to stuff his fingers inside his mouth.

Sucking his fingers he skeptically eyed the hand which seems to radiate an abnormal level of chill. Tony eyed the horns.

If Satan was real and blue then this would be him but Tony suspects Satan won't be very keen on chilling in this chill.

Tony timidly touches the pointy edge of one horn. When it doesn't burn like before Tony slowly traces his fingers through the length coming at a stop at the beginning of a straight line that begins from the forehead and ends in the edge of it's thin mouth. It still feels like thrusting his fingers in liquid nitrogen.

From the muscular arms to the narrow hips and a glaring lack of tits, Tony gathers it is a 'he' most likely, although the thick long black hair is a bit misleading. A quick peep at its nether region confirms the masculinity. He should probably stop calling it a 'it' then.

A faint whisper of air touches his fingers when he gently holds his fingers under its nose. Tony swears in surprise; nervous and bit excited at the possibility.

Hoping against hope that the giant Smurf is unconscious as of now and won't attack him suddenly, he leans in closer to further examine. Every inhale and exhale is coming at a long interval, heart rate is mostly non existent, the body is smooth and frozen over with a thin shin of ice. Only the area where Tony's fist previously hit, is looking dark blue.

If only one looks closely enough the Smurf looks barely alive otherwise it appears dead. And Tony's looking closely enough, though he doesn't dare to touch again.

A shadow passes over him; Tony looks up from his musings to see a Quinjet hovering above him and and from the open hatch Vision floats down.

"Oh thank fuck! Fucking finally." Tony pants in relief.

Cleverly keeping his mouth shut for everyone's sanity Vision comes to stand beside him and takes in Tony's latest findings. Though looking at Tony he could probably guess what has occurred and Tony is in no hurry to narrate the whole morbid tale.

"So experiment or alien?" Thor is just the first one in a long line of other aliens they have encountered.

Vision curiously bends his head at the blue giant. "He's origin seems to be not from this planet."

"Okay. Alien it is. Now come on. Help me load him up."

How come a being like this came to be in a place like this is a mystery he would like to solve.

And this is how Tony Stark; genius, billionaire, philanthropist, playboy extraordinaire abducts an alien.

________

 

**Author's Note:**

> Loki's Jötunn form will be very different from the movies.


End file.
